


nothing but a t-shirt on

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a kinky mess, Steve loves Tony, Tony loves Steve, Top Steve Rogers, almost forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Steve comes home from a trip to find his boyfriend in bed with nothing but a t-shirt on.Hist-shirt, at that.





	nothing but a t-shirt on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this universe soooooo please be kind and love me. 
> 
> Title is from the song “t-shirt” by Shontelle because it’s been ten years and that song still fucks me up

**3:24 A.M**

Steve sighed as he toed off his shoes, sneaking quietly into his and Tony’s shared bedroom for the off chance his boyfriend was actually asleep for once at this ungodly hour. The lamp on their dresser was left on, giving the otherwise dim room a soft glow. It was just enough light for Steve to makeout a Tony sized lump in the bed. Steve tugged a shirt and a soft pair of sweatpants out of his drawers, and moves into the bathroom to go about his nightly routine. He’s just about to turn the lamp off on his side of the bed when he notices the shirt Tony is wearing. 

_Steve’s shirt._

His mind, already over tired from traveling, short circuits at the sight; making his dick twitch interestedly in his pants, his heart skip a beat and his mouth fill with saliva. Tony had on one of Steve’s quarter sleeve baseball t-shirts and, from the looks of it, nothing else. It was so big on his frame that it hung over his thighs, the sleeves falling to the middle of his forearms, the collar exposing a good amount of his neck and chest. He looked so innocent, so cozy, so sexy.

Steve groans, sitting on the bed and pulling his sleeping boyfriend into his arms. He was going to be gentle at first, trying not to wake him, but as soon as he saw the t-shirt, Steve changed his mind and was now set on waking him up. Tony stirred, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck. 

“Mmm, welcome home, sweet-cheeks.” Tony murmurs, his tired eyes fluttering open. Steve smiles, laying down with Tony into his arms, moving so they’re face to face, lips connecting. Steve runs his hands up and down Tony’s back a few times before finally resting them on his bare ass, making the man moan in surprise. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Tony hums, lips against Steve’s neck. “But what has you so worked up at…” He turns his head to read the alarm clock. “...3:36 in the morning?” 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Steve breathes against his lips, clutching two handfuls of it in his fists, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip. Tony makes an embarrassingly high pitched moan and clasps his hands in his hair. “And you look so _good_.” Steve nips at the shell of his ear. Humming, Tony attacks his mouth, plunging his tongue into the heat of Steve's mouth. They continue making out until Tony is rutting his hips against Steve’s and his hands are tugging at Steve’s clothes, trying to pull him closer. 

“You want to get me out of this and finish what you started?” Tony asks moving his hands to the hem of the shirt. Steve holds his wrists in place, shaking his head wildly. 

“I’d rather you keep it on,” He says cooly, sucking a kiss into where the skin peeks out from the stark white of the t-shirt. Tony cocks his head, tilting his chin upward. “Is that okay, baby?” Tony nods and licks his lips. Steve flips them so he is looming over Tony, their cocks rubbing together in the most delicious way. Tony’s fingers sink beneath the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants and he tugs them, snapping the band against his hips. 

“Off. Steve, honey, take ‘em _off_.” Steve obliges, lifting his hips so Tony can slide the pants down his legs. Tony groans when he sees that Steve isn’t wearing boxers, licks his lips when Steve’s hard cock springs out with a delightful smack onto his thighs. Steve kicks the pants the rest of the way off before tugging his shirt off over his head. Admittedly, he feels funny being fully naked while Tony is wearing a shirt--his shirt, his mind supplies--but Tony in Steve’s clothes is too hot. 

“C’mon, fuck me already.” Tony whines as the gyration of their hips continues. Steve growls and bites down on Tony’s lip, taking his cock in his hand, pumping at a steady speed. 

“You don’t get to wear my clothes and then demand me to fuck you. That isn’t how this works.” Steve murmurs against his lips. “We are going to move at my speed. We are going to go as fast,” his hand picks up speed on Tony’s cock for just a moment before he slows to an agonizingly slow pace, “or as slow as I want. Is that clear?” Tony nods wildy, choking off a moan. “Answer me.” 

“Yes, sir--oh, fuck.” Tony hides his face in his hands as Steve’s hand picks up the pace again. He watches Tony breathe in ragged breaths, taking in the delicious noises falling from his lips. Without moving his hand from Tony’s dick, he uses his other arm to reach in the bedside table for the bottle of lube, a cock ring and a condom. Without a word, Steve slicks up two of his fingers and rubs them against the tight ring of muscle. Tony’s back arches immediately with a loud moan that could be mistaken for a howl. He feels Tony’s dick twitch in his hand, so he takes a moment to slide his hand up and down his shaft a few times, slipping the cock ring onto Tony. 

“Hey,” He prompts Tony to look at him, rosy cheeks and glassy eyes and all. “This okay with you, sweet thing?” Tony nods, licking his perfect red lips. “You’ll tell me if you need to stop?” Tony nods again, mumbling something. “What was that, baby? I couldn’t quite hear you.” 

“Yeah,” Tony rasps. “I’m good, please, I’m--keep going.” Steve smiles, rewards his lover with a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Good boy.” Steve says, finally sinking his finger into Tony’s ass. He lets him adjust for a moment before sliding it in and back out. This goes on until Tony is practically begging for another finger. Steve’s three fingers in when Tony murmurs a plea. He’s ready. 

“Do you want me to wear a condom? Or do you want to feel me inside of you, every ridge in my cock fucking you, feeling me as I come in you?” Tony’s eyes roll in the back of his head at Steve’s words. 

“No condom. You, just you.” He says. Steve nods, kissing Tony sweetly as he lubes up his cock. He strokes it for just a moment, reveling in the feeling of something to his neglected dick. Positioning himself, he catches Tony’s eyes. Tony nods, digging his fingers into Steve’s arms as he easily slides inside. A perfect fit. Both men moan, holding still as Tony grows used to the feeling of something inside him for the first time in nearly a week. Steve runs one hand up and down Tony’s torso, lingering over the material of the shirt to play with Tony’s nipple. Tony moans obscenely at this and tries to fuck himself on Steve’s cock. 

“Move, damn it, please.” Tony huffs. “Need more. Please, Steve, sweetheart,” He babbles until Steve’s thrusting shuts him up. They’re quiet for a few moments, except for the occasional grunt or moan and the sound of Steve’s balls slapping against Tony’s ass. 

“You are so goddamn beautiful.” Steve huffs into Tony’s neck, resting his forehead in the junction of his collarbone and shoulder. “So perfect for me. Just for me.” Tony gasps as Steve’s thrusts pick up speed and force. It doesn’t hurt, per say, but the cock ring is driving him crazy and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it on without crying. 

“Steve? I can’t--I need...not all the way, but...stop.” Steve stops immediately, freezing his hips. He maneuvers them so Tony is sitting atop him, allowing Steve to use both hands. His hands rake up and down Tony’s arms, to his face, up his back, across his thighs as he lets him breathe, his breathing labored and heavy.

“What is it, Tone?” Steve murmurs. “What do you need, baby? What can I do to help?” 

“Need it off.” He rasps, gesturing to the red rubber encasing the base of his dick. Steve wastes no time, slipping it off. Tony is on the verge of tears, his breathing hitched and body shaking.

“I’m sorry, shh, I’ve got you. What do you need? Anything, Tony. Tell me.” Tony gasps, tugging Steve’s head to his own, connecting their lips in one of the most passionate kisses of his life.

“Touch me,” He whispers against Steve’s lips. “I need you to touch me.” Steve’s hand gropes his cock and Tony absolutely whines at the touch. “Can I ride you? I wanna ride you.” Steve licks his lips, can’t get the words out of his mouth, and nods. And so Tony does, lifting himself off of Steve’s thighs and back down, biting his lip in concentration. Steve fits his hands into the fabric hanging over Tony’s hips, bunching it in his hands. 

“Wanna know why I wore your shirt to bed?” Tony asks, not slowing his rhythm. Steve nods, looking at the wet spot Tony’s cock is making through the shirt. 

“It smells like you. I wanted to feel you when you weren’t here.” Tony gasps as Steve’s cock hit his prostate. “Wanted to feel you, smell you, be held by you. Fuck, Steve, it drove me crazy not to have you here.” Tony’s pace was relentless now, chest puffing out with every breath, cheeks aflame, eyes darkened with lust yet shining with love all at the same time. The look of this man pushed Steve right over the edge, gasping for air, hands holding onto anything he could reach: the shirt, Tony’s hips, his hair, the sheet beneath him. 

“Didn’t know you were so close,” Tony says slowing his movements. “ _Oh,_ Steve, I can feel...you, I can feel your come inside me.” Tony moves a hand to his neglected cock and begins to stroke. 

“Yeah? Can you tell me how it is, baby? How’s it feel?” He flips them again, so Steve is looming over Tony once more. His erection hasn’t flagged; he isn’t achingly as hard as he was just moments before, but he’s definitely still hard. He thrusts slowly, tantalizing, as Tony’s hand works his cock. 

“Feels...warm, but not uncomfortable.” Curiously, Steve pulls out all the way and gawks at the come that trickles out of Tony’s hole. “Oh,” Tony squeeks. “That’s...different.” Steve pushes his cock in again, driving it right into Tony’s prostate over and over again. It’s three, maybe four thrusts before Tony’s back arches as his orgasm overtakes him, coming onto the shirt. 

Steve pulls out and strokes his own cock a few times, throwing himself into the second orgasm of the evening. He pulls Tony close, his head resting on Steve’s chest, Steve’s arms wound around him. They come down together, sweaty, sticky and relaxed. Tony takes a deep breath and looks up into Steve’s eyes. 

“Well shit, I would’ve worn your clothes to bed ages ago if I knew it’d end up like this.” Tony huffs, pressing a bruising kiss into the column of Steve’s throat. 

“Ha,” Steve laughs. “Is that part of the big list you have up here of ways to get into my pants?” Tony grins devilishly, effectively making Steve's stomach flip. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony winks. “I didn’t know you were so close,” Tony says once again, this time prompting his boyfriend for an answer. Steve chuckles, kisses Tony’s temple. 

“I wasn't. I took one look at you and how gorgeous you looked and I was gone.” Steve murmurs. Tony quirks a brow, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Tony blinks, fluttering his lashes. Steve snorts, shoves Tony playfully. 

“Shut up, you know this.” Steve says. “But, yeah. So gorgeous.” Tony blushes. Their breathing is even now and Tony is being lulled back into sleep to the sound of Steve’s heartbeat. 

“Hey, stay awake for a few minutes longer. I gotta get you cleaned up.” Steve says sitting them up. He tugs the shirt off Tony’s frame before walking to the ensuite bathroom. Tony can hear the sink run and he lets his eyes close. The bed dips beside him and his eyes flutter open as he feels Steve clean the come off him. 

“There. That’ll be good enough for now. We can shower the rest off in the morning.” Steve tosses the cloth into the hamper and shuts the lights off. He settles back down and takes Tony back in his arms. Tony nuzzles his face into Steve’s chest and hums.

“I love you.” Tony murmurs. “Happy you’re home.” 

“Love you too, baby.” Steve murmurs against the top of his head. He closes his eyes, finally warm and content for the first time all week.

**Author's Note:**

> I just revamped my Tumblr so come yell at me, radicallyred


End file.
